Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a new flight for draper chain conveyors, and more particularly to a conveyor flight which is clampable to the transverse rod of a draper chain link.
Background
Draper chain is used in a wide variety of applications ranging from simple conveyance of all types of products to the field harvesting and elevating of food products. It is commonly used in situations where there is a need to separate a product from its environment, be it dirt and dust in the field, to water in a food processing application. The typical draper chain is formed of individual metal links having a connecting cross bar or rod of the appropriate length. Examples of draper chain links can be seen in FIG. 3 of the drawings.
Oftentimes when draper chain is used to elevate the item being conveyed, conveyor flights are added to keep the items from rolling or falling back down along the chain. These flights are usually paddle shaped and extend up normal to the plane of the elevating conveyor draper chain. In the prior art, these are typically special links wherein the conveyor flight body is substituted for the cross bar, or is formed integral with the cross bar. As a result, if the conveyor flight body breaks or wears out, the chain must be disassembled to replace the entire conveyor flight link. This is time consuming and labor intensive.
What is needed is a removable flight which can be securely clamped to an existing draper chain crossbar or rod, and which can be easily removed for repair or replacement.